The Battle of PlayStation
by toady28
Summary: Evil Cole plans to destroy the PlayStation Universe. But first, he needs an army. Rated T for violence.
1. Radec vs Sly

**What up? This is a new story that I felt like writing, because right now I am in love with the game. BTW, I haven't played any series other than ****_Sly Cooper_**** and ****_inFAMOUS_****. If that bothers you, either don't read this or help me with people like Spike or Kratos. If that doesn't bother you, then enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. If I did, I would not be writing this, but probably working on a sequel.**

* * *

_STOCK: 1_

_ITEMS: ON_

_HAZARDS: ON_

Sandover Village was peaceful. That is, until the All-Stars met to fight.

Sly Cooper suddenly dropped seemingly out of nowhere. He looked around, crouching, then said, "Glad to drop in!" He took out his cane.

Colonel Mael Radec dropped his cloak, walking onto the battlefield. He checked his gun while saying, "This battlefield will do."

As soon as the battle started, Radec jumped up to the highest platform and readied his sniper rifle. Sly, not seeing the gun, jumped up onto the same platform as Radec, only to get sniped. He flew backward and hit the ground.

The leader of Helghast quickly jumped down. Sly recovered, saw Radec above him, and hopped into a dynamite barrel. As soon as Radec landed, Sly jumped. _BANG!_ Radec went flying off the side of the island.

The water splashed, and Radec came spluttering up for air. Suddenly, a Lurker Shark popped out from under the blanket of water. Radec swam quickly away, but the Lurker Shark was faster. It opened it's mouth, ready to bite. Radec leaped as the shark chomped down on air. Radec splashed behind it and quickly jumped onto the rotating platforms. He leapt around and onto the bridge...

...only to land on Sly's mine.

He quickly recovered and threw a teslite grenade, which hit Sly. As soon as he recovered, he turned invisible. Radec looked around, but Sly was nowhere in sight. However, he still sensed him. He turned around and slashed with his knife. Sly reappeared when his knife made contact and Radec fired his shotgun pistol. As Sly tumbled off the island, Radec took out his knife and started twirling it, saying, "You lack skill."

As Sly tumbled down to the water, he remembered one thing: He can't swim. He never learned how. So as soon as he hit the water, he pulled up a barrel to float on. The Lurker Shark resurfaced. Sly quickly used his cane to paddle himself through the water. Unfortunately, paddling isn't as fast as swimming. The shark managed to catch Sly who was teleported back onto the island, dazed and losing AP.

Radec shot a grenade launcher at the ground. The grenade bounced before attaching to Sly, who recovered right away. He threw a rage bomb at Radec, and right after it left his hand, he was blown back. Meanwhile, Radec turned away from Sly and started randomly and uncontrollably firing his weapons for about five seconds. Which was long enough for Sly to recover.

He ran to start whacking him with his cane, but before he could, Radec turned around and took out his Arc Cannon. "Time to end this!" he proclaimed. Unfortunately, Sly knew that as a sign to move. He slammed his cane against the ground. Smoke appeared where Sly was...

...and green electricity shot out of the cannon. Suddenly, Sly appeared right behind Radec, who put the cannon away. Sly summoned Murray, who started to charge forward, saying "Happy to help!"

Instinctively, Radec jumped to the platform above him, and Murray tripped and fell face first. However, Sly then grabbed Medusa's head, which had landed right beside him. He quickly used it, and Radec froze helplessly. Sly jumped up and dropped a mine on the Helghast leader. He exploded into red Xs, triangles, circles, and squares, signifying the end of the battle, with Sly being the winner.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! BTW, if you want to, you can give me characters you want to see battle and even the winner. If you do this, you will get a shout out. Until next time, peace out!**


	2. Nariko vs Spike

**I'm back! Please enjoy this interesting chapter!**

* * *

_STOCK: 1_

_ITEMS: ON_

_HAZARDS: ON_

On Black Rock Stadium, a killer race was going on. Literally. In a small opening, though, there was apparently enough room for a battle.

Spike looked to his right, looking for something. Then something fell on his head, and he looked in surprise as he realized it was what he'd been searching for. A red Pipo Monkey. Then a small smile played his lips as he prepared to fight for it.

Nariko, hearing the monkey screech, turned around and prepared for battle, as she knew that would follow.

When the fight began, Nariko rushed ahead. However, once she got there, Spike unleashed the Pipotron G. It jumped out of the net and started punching wildly, landing one right in her face. She flew back, but recovered in midair. Spike ran under her and released his RC car. But Nariko landed before he could do anything with it, and struck the Heavenly Sword beneath her. Spikes punched through the ground, hitting Spike.

Spike, his RC car destroyed, took out his his Stun Clubs. He ran straight at the female warrior, his clubs pointing ahead of him. However, she took out the Heavenly Sword and started swinging it wildly. Spike stopped his attack and started backing up, Nariko inching slowly towards him.

Behind them, a Rift Gate opened and some Hellcat cruisers flew out, along with two Turbo Cannons. The cannons started firing at the fighters, and Spike managed to get lifted up onto the platforms up above. Nariko, however, wasn't so lucky. She got shot and hit the ground hard. The Turbo Cannons ceased their fire.

Spike hopped off the platform, and pulled out his sword before he even hit the ground. He stabbed Nariko as she was getting up, and she tumbled back down.

Spike tried to summon the Pipotron G again, but Nariko stood all too quickly. She took out her Heavenly Sword and attacked, spinning it around while inching forward. Spike couldn't move at all.

When she finally stopped, he flew backwards. She hopped up onto a platform and started taunting him, but he wasn't listening. He had just noticed something appear a few feet away. He stood up and ran towards it, while Nariko followed, having seen the item herself.

Spike reached it first, grabbed it, turned around, and threw the freeze missile at her.

Nariko hadn't seen the missile itself, just a flash of reflected light. So when it hit her, she had no idea what was coming. This is what happened from her perspective: A burst of pain. The sound of glass breaking. A cold feeling settling over her. Spike moving ultra fast. Because, to her, she was still moving at normal speed. She wasn't slowing down, but Spike was speeding up.

Spike flipped out his Stun Clubs and started twirling them around him, whacking the frozen Nariko. She moved slow even after he put the clubs away as she flew through the air. She landed back on the platforms above, and as the ice thawed, the Turbo Cannons started firing again. Spike tried to evade them, but it didn't work out that way. He was blasted onto the opposite end of the platform that Nariko was on. Kai appeared next to Nariko, and an explosive barrel appeared next to Spike. "Quickly!" Nariko said as Kai pulled back on her crossbow, Spike stood up, Kai fired, the barrel exploded, with Spike in the blast.

* * *

**Thanks for reading again! This one may not have been good as the other one, but like I said, I've only played inFAMOUS and Sly, so this was a little difficult for me. Remember to review!**


	3. Cole vs Evil Cole

**I've wanted to do this one ever since I got the idea for this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

_STOCK: 1_

_ITEMS: OFF_

_HAZARDS: OFF_

Alden's Tower was a wreck. Rubble was in every corner. A piece a cardboard that was shaped like a calling card for a certain thief was lying down in one corner. A safe lay half buried in wreckage a little higher up.

Starting down at the bottom, two All-Stars that looked exactly alike were preparing for battle.

Cole MacGrath thunder dropped to the ground. He stood up and pulled his arms apart, electricity sparking between them.

That same man, but a little more evil, was on the other side of the tower. Evil Cole MacGrath walked toward the back wall, then turned around, putting his Amp on his back and saying, softly, deadly, "You can't stop me."

Cole started shooting lightning bolts at Evil Cole, who simply jumped up onto the platform above him. He walked to the edge of the platform and threw a puddle of oil down below him. Unfortunately, it sank through the ground before Cole stepped on it. The evil man dropped down.

Cole threw a sticky grenade at his evil counterpart. Spot on. Evil Cole rushed up to Cole and started whacking him with his Amp. He didn't do much damage, though, before the electrical grenade exploded. Once that happened, Cole ice launched himself up, and started climbing the tower.

Evil Cole followed him, managing to pass him. He threw oil down on the good guy.

"LEVEL 1!"

Evil Cole was suddenly outlined with a blue power.

Cole jumped up and thrust his hand in the air. Ice spiked out of the ground, hitting Evil Cole. He flew backwards and landed on the elevator. He started rising as he jumped off of his back.

Cole beat the elevator up and induction grinded over to where it would pop up. Once it did, he took out his Amp, jumped into the air, and thunder dropped to the ground. Evil Cole flew back.

"LEVEL 1!"

Cole was outlined in the same blue power as the villain.

Evil Cole got up and threw a grenade at him. It blew up as soon as it made contact with him. He flew up into the air along with a duplicate grenade, which also exploded. Cole flew up onto the platforms above.

While that all happened, Evil Cole had been readying up his fire punch. He jumped up to Cole on the platform and used it against him. The hero of New Marais flew back once again.

"LEVEL 2!"

The power around Evil Cole grew a darker shade of blue.

The villain started jumping to the roof while Cole stood up. He started jumping too, but Evil Cole threw down oil again. Cole started to burn. He was suddenly transported up next to the second elevator up ahead. Luckily for him, Evil Cole hadn't quite gotten to him yet. He collected the dropped AP and jumped onto the elevator as it started to move. Evil Cole, using his static thrusters, was able to land on the elevator too.

The two Coles took their Amps out, but it was evil that struck first. He swung the Amp around and around, not really caring where it landed a blow. Cole fell backwards, then realized they were on the roof, as he never left the ground. He got up and quickly jumped to the Ray Sphere.

Evil Cole, however, had anticipated this. He shot up a tripwire rocket. It looked like his other electric grenades until it split in two, connected by electricity. It hit Cole, who stumbled back, hitting the ground again. He stood up quickly, jumped off the platform with the Ray Sphere on it, and shot an alpha blast at Evil Cole. Evil Cole hit the ground hard.

When he got up, he was whacked back down with an Amp.

"LEVEL 2!"

The blue power around Cole intensified.

Ice jutted out of the ground where the evil conduit was. He flew onto this small section of the roof, a little higher than the rest. Cole ice jumped onto the platform and froze Evil Cole in place. Then, two sticky, electrical grenades attached themselves onto him as he unfroze. He ran to attack...

...and exploded. He flew into the air, recovered, and exploded once again. He landed on his back under the Ray Sphere.

"Here we go," Cole said. He got down on his knees, put his hands on the ground, and ice started jutting out and down. Evil Cole, having recovered, jumped up to the Ray Sphere. The ice barely missed him.

Evil Cole jumped over the other conduit and thunder dropped down. Cole stood, and got an Amp in his face. When he got up again, Evil Cole shot out an alpha blast.

"LEVEL 3!"

Suddenly, Evil Cole was back in New Marais, draining the Beast's power. When he came back to the battle, that power was still with him. He killed Cole mercilessly, without so much as the flick of a finger.

* * *

**I tried to have them both do really good, but I was going to make Evil Cole win from the start. The reason for that is, in inFAMOUS, I am Evil Cole. But, considering they are the same person, I tried to even out the power as much as I could. I have to give credit to Augemented Conduit Ciruno, because he alerted me that the AP gain might not be so easy to follow. I tried fixing that in this chapter. If I still need to do more, just let me know. Also, I have a poll up on my profile page. Go check it out if you're interested. See ya!**


	4. Evil Cole vs Nariko vs Sly

**The winners shall fight! I'm adding small cutscene-like stuff throughout the battle. That way, you'll be able to understand why they're fighting. Remember to review!**

* * *

Evil Cole smiled disdainfully at the spot where the other conduit had been. Now, there wasn't even a finger. He turned around...

...and immediately ran into something. He stumbled back. "What the-?"

_SMACK!_

Something hard hit him. He reached out and grabbed, yanking a cane out of thin air. Right away, a raccoon appeared.

"You should watch where you're going," Evil Cole said, throwing the cane on the ground.

"Oh, I was watching," Sly said. "I was just aiming for the weak."

Electricity crackled on Evil Cole's arms. "Trust me, you're picking a fight with the wrong person."

The thief picked up his cane. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, an explosion blew the two away from each other.

Nariko hopped to the roof, landing right under the Ray Sphere, putting her fire rocket away.

Evil Cole pushed himself up with his shoulders, landing perfectly on his feet. "Now you've done it," he said. Flames mixed with the electricity on his arms.

Sly twirled his cane readying himself for battle as Nariko wielded the Heavenly Sword, pointing it around at everyone.

* * *

_KILLS: 2_

_ITEMS: ON_

_HAZA__RDS: ON_

* * *

Sly turned invisible as soon as the match began, hopping onto the platform of the Ray Sphere. He saw it enlarging and quickly jumped to the platform next to him. He watched in relief as it shrunk.

Meanwhile, Evil Cole threw a double grenade at Nariko. She evaded away from them and towards him. Perfect. He jumped into the air and took out his Amp, charging electricity all around it. He thunder dropped onto Nariko, who flew up to the platform Sly was on.

She turned around and was about to jump when Sly reappeared and threw an alarm clock at her. She froze, electrified. Evil Cole threw up a double grenade, which hit both of them.

Nariko recovered first and used Purgatory on Sly. She jumped to the Ray Sphere as Evil Cole jumped up to fight Sly. The thief, however, jumped into an explosive barrel and detonated it as Evil Cole approached him. He landed next to Nariko, and as he did, the Ray Sphere exploded, showering everything with AP. Nariko gathered as much as she could before Evil Cole stood up. He knocked her off the platform with his Amp. As she stood up from beneath it, he threw down an oil puddle. Nariko was set on fire.

Before Evil Cole even landed, he was assaulted by tons of crows. Sly smiled, dropping down to Nariko. He dropped a mine on the oil that she was burning in. She flew into the air.

"LEVEL 1!"

Sly felt power all around him. He knew just what to do with it.

He threw an alarm clock at her. Again, Nariko stumbled into it. Murray appeared behind Sly as he motioned towards her. "Happy to help!"he cried as he crushed Nariko.

* * *

Nariko saw a pink blob through the corner of her eye. As it slammed into her, she saw a blinding white light. She couldn't breathe. She didn't even think her heart was beating.

"Am I dead?" she wondered aloud. There was no answer.

* * *

Sly felt pride surge through him. His victory was short-lived, though, as Evil Cole thunder dropped to the ground. Sly went flying.

"LEVEL 1!"

Evil Cole felt a familiar power settle inside of him. He smiled.

* * *

The white light became a blurred vision of the battlefield. Nariko looked down and saw her hands materializing. She reached behind her, grabbing her fire rocket and pulling it out.

* * *

Sly rolled over to Evil Cole and was about to swing his cane when he was blown away with an alpha blast. Evil Cole was then hit with an explosion from Nariko's fire rocket. Sly pushed himself up and hopped into an explosive barrel, immediately jumping out of it, as Nariko was right beside him. She hit the wall behind her and landed in front of Sly. She rolled forward...

...and got hit with an Amp. Evil Cole looked around, but Sly had disappeared again. However, he forgot about the raccoon when he got hit with a shock pistol.

"I love making grown men cry like the stupid babies they really are!" Inspector Carmelita Fox cried.

Getting up, Evil Cole saw Sly's silhouette above him. He shot up an electrical grenade. It split in two, connected by electricity. Sly reappeared as it hit him and tumbled to the ground.

Evil Cole turned around and started firing lightning bolts at Nariko. Before he could do much damage, he was blown into the air by Sly's hat-mine. Then Sly was slung into the air by the Heavenly Sword.

"LEVEL 1!"

Nariko looked at herself. She was glowing. A little creepy, but she could get used to it.

In the air, Evil Cole used Firebird Strike against Sly, who was blasted a couple of yards away from Nariko. He ran forward to attack Nariko as she used her super. Sly evaded it easily.

The conduit thunder dropped in between them.

"LEVEL 2!"

"Feel, that power, baby!" Evil Cole exclaimed as he used the super, catching the other two All-Stars as he did it. In a flash, they were gone.

* * *

There was that light again.

As Nariko and Sly disappeared from the battlefield, they were swept in by the blinding light. Nariko didn't worry until she realized they weren't coming back. However, something was coming in her view.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! DUN! I bet you can't guess what's coming next, can you? Well, you probably can, actually...**

**The cutscene part Augemented Conduit Ciruno's idea. Just so you know.**

**Also, I'm going to make this a full story, with Evil Cole being the enemy.I'm not going to give away the hero just yet.**

**Thanks to all who're reading this! Until next time, see ya!**


	5. Sackboy&Nathan Drake vs Big Daddy&ECole

**Wow, it has been a long time since I've updated. If you're wondering why, I've had a HUGE English project to do. **

**Anyway, on with the story...**

* * *

Sackboy rushed through the Playstation world, Big Daddy lumbering behind. Mr. Bubbles was starting to get out of breath.

Sackboy ran around Hades as Big Daddy was struck with the blow that was aimed for the speedy little thing. They went to Metropolis, and as the Hydra aimed for Sackboy, Big Daddy got hit. He was really getting annoyed of the little stuffed animal.

Then, that "little stuffed animal" ran into Chop Chop Master Onion's dojo. Finally, a place where Mr. B wouldn't get hurt. He ran inside and easily cornered Sackboy. He revved up his drill and prepared to tear.

BANG!

Big Daddy was suddenly hit with an oil drum. He roared and turned to see who the intruder was. Nathan Drake held a gun, aiming it straight at the machine. "See what you made me do?"

Big Daddy was cornered and he knew it. Even though he could conquer both of them one-on-one, he needed help against them together, and the Little Sisters probably wouldn't be much of a help.

Suddenly, a red electrical grenade hit Drake in the jaw. Somehow, it blew him into the air, along with another grenade that exploded a second later.

Evil Cole, using his static thrusters, lowered himself into the dojo. (He wondered if anyone else had noticed the skylight up above.) "Let's get it on."

The conduit decided to help Mr. Bubbles because he would need help too, if he were to take over the entire Playstation Universe. He hoped that this would convince Big Daddy to join his army.

* * *

_KILLS:5_

_ITEMS:OFF_

_HAZARDS:ON_

* * *

Evil Cole used Induction Grind to get close to Drake, leaving Big Daddy to have his revenge on the little sack-man. He used his GigaWatts Blades combo, jabbing him in the stomach before punching him into the air. He jumped up after him, whacking him with his Amp across the gut before sending him crashing to the ground.

Meanwhile, Big Daddy slammed his drill into the ground. Sackboy got launched by the shockwaves but not far as Mr. Bubbles stuck his drill into the ground again, the shockwaves covering more distance. He did this again and again before finally letting Sackboy fly.

Drake kicked out an oil drum. As Cole tripped over it, he shot a grenade out of his Grenade Launcher into the air. It hit Big Daddy and he exploded. Sackboy then dropped an electric panel onto Evil Cole.

_How am I getting electrocuted?_ the conduit thought. When the panel self-destructed, he unleashed a Firebird Strike that hit both of the people on the other team.

Big Daddy followed up by skewering Drake with his drill.

"LEVEL 1!"

A blue glow formed around Mr. B.

Evil Cole dropped down from high above, electricity bursting away from him, sending Drake and Sackboy flying.

Sackboy quickly got up and put on his cake-i-nator. He shot out a cake, which hit Evil Cole. He then took off the cake machine and smacked a ball of jelly at Mr. Bubbles. He let down an electric panel before turning around and shooting out another cake. It stuck to the Dojo wall.

Drake kicked out another oil drum before jumping above the conduit. A broken platform suddenly appeared underneath him. He fell through the platform and landed next to Evil Cole, quickly rolling away before the debris landed. The debris then crushed Evil Cole.

Big Daddy let out a roar and a Little Sister appeared on his shoulder. She quickly hopped off of him, a needle in her hand. Sackboy tried jumping to escape the little girl, but she just stabbed him in midair. Sackboy exploded.

* * *

"Oh, why'd you make me do that, Mr. B? We were gonna be best friends!" Little Sister complained, but Big Daddy just made her hide behind him again, not wanting her to get hurt. After all, one of the reasons he searched through Rapture was to find the girls. He was their protector. He needed her to be safe.

* * *

Sackboy floated through a blank space. He wondered if his Pop-it could put stuff in here, make it more...lifelike. Then he saw a small scene break out in the blankness. A boy was attacking a woman with blue, lightsaber-like objects. He saw a man who looked like a robot to him pull out a gun. A red line came out of it, stopping on an animal. A man was trying to stop the two fights. Then Sackboy was swept away once again.

* * *

Evil Cole grinned as he saw the girl kill the boy. Good, he had chosen a worthy fighter.

Suddenly, Drake shot with his tranquilizer gun. The effect on Evil Cole was immediate. He was now too sleepy to run, but he fought through it, firing a double grenade. Unfortunately, his aim was off, the grenade ending up behind the treasure hunter.

Big Daddy came charging through, plowing into Drake, who was knocked off his feet. Mr Bubbles stopped running and raised his drill arm, slamming it down on Drake.

* * *

Sackboy had just left behind a brutal battle of the dead.

Radec fired his sniper rifle, making Sly go flying as Spike tripped Nariko with his sword. As her feet were swept away, he charged forward, his Stun Clubs pointing in front of him. She was knocked back.

Cole was trying to stop them. "We're not enemies!" he shouted, but the others didn't listen to him.

Nariko slung Spike into the air, then quickly jumped up and grabbed him with her legs. After three punches, he was stunned. The woman spun around, her blades forming a circle around her and sending Spike flying.

* * *

Sackboy reappeared in the dojo as Chop Chop Master Onion was kicking down the walls. As he did this, the hero of LittleBigPlanet saw a giant robot destroying Parappa's hometown.

The first thing he did was set out a fan. Then, he took out a blob of jelly, quickly smacking it into the wind. To follow that up, he fired another cake. The projectiles hit both of the people on the other team, giving Drake a way to escape.

The treasure hunter quickly kicked out an oil drum. Big Daddy got tripped and Drake did a small hop. A rope materialized in his hand, and he fired four shots from one of his guns, hitting Mr. B with every single one of them.

However, Evil Cole had evaded the oil drum and targeted Sackboy. He used Induction Grind to get close, immediately following up with a Leaping Shoulder Tackle. Sackboy was launched into the air, but recovered. He grabbed the Demon and, waiting to land, slammed him against the ground. Cole got up at the same time as Sackboy and attacked with his Amp.

"LEVEL 1!"

Evil Cole smiled while charging a Giga Punch.

Meanwhile, Drake tripped Big Daddy, then turning around and punching him hard. Big Daddy recovered, and Drake took out his tranquilizer gun. Big Daddy prepared to ram into him as the bullet flew out of the gun. However, it simply bounced off Mr. Bubbles' armor as he rammed into Sir Francis Drake's descendant, who recovered in midair. Big Daddy then struck his drill into the ground, immediately bringing it up and putting it back in.

"LEVEL 1!"

This was getting too easy.

Drake jumped into the air, and another platform appeared, this time, slamming into Big Daddy.

"LEVEL 1!"

What type of treasure was this blue outline? Whatever it was, he liked it.

Sackboy set out a fan pointing away from Evil Cole before turning around and setting an electric panel, keeping the conduit in place (somehow.) He then started charging up his jetpack for a minute until Evil Cole recovered. Then, he flew over to Drake and Big Daddy. He landed behind Mr. Bubbles.

Drake fired his gun at Mr. B while running away until he got into a position where he could properly use his Super.

Evil Cole looked up and immediately knew what Drake was thinking. He ran forward and used his fully charged Giga Punch on him. He smiled at Big Daddy, alerting him to start his Super.

None of them were expecting him to be hit with a giant cake.

"LEVEL 1!"

Sackboy's small body was filled with power.

Mr. Bubbles needed time to execute his Super. Evil Cole knew that from the last time he'd seen it. He couldn't have anyone interrupting him. The conduit ran to Sackboy, activating his own Super, Human Bullet, before Sackboy could use his. He held him above his head, allowing him to writhe in pain, and heard Big Daddy roar, about to kill Drake.

Then he heard something he hadn't expected to hear: "Head's up!" So the treasure hunter had decided to fight back? That was...odd.

The red girl was targeting him. He didn't have much time until he was dead, too. He watched Evil Cole push Sackboy away as the propane tank went in between the two of his enemies. He felt the needle prick his head and he fired as it dug into his scalp. He suddenly exploded along with Big Daddy and Evil Cole, Sackboy flying towards where the wall would normally be. However, he just exploded in midair instead.

* * *

Cole finally decided to just sit down, giving up his try at stopping the battles. They obviously weren't going to listen to him anymore, so why waste his breath? Oh yeah, he wasn't breathing anymore, that's why.

Sly finally landed on the ground and saw a flash of his rival. Hatred gathered inside him, and he swiped at him with his cane. Then he was gone, replaced by the man who had killed Sly. The hatred turned to anger as he stared at the conduit. Then, he was replaced by a huge, menacing, robot-type creature with a drill for a hand. Sly's anger became...was that fear? Finally, the small sack-thing that had appeared just moments earlier was here again. Finally, all bad emotions left Sly as he wondered if the creature was here to stay. He wasn't.

Sly suddenly remembered that he was in the middle of a battle. He ran forward and jumped as he neared Radec. The teslite grenade exploded around him. Perfect timing.

No voice announced it, but Radec suddenly glowed in a blue power, just like Spike, but Spike's was a little darker.

* * *

They all respawned, and both Drake and Evil Cole said something at the same time while Big Daddy roared.

Drake: "In like Flynn!"

Evil Cole: "I'm right here, come on!"

But Drake wasn't finished, even if Evil Cole was running at him. "Ha ha, get it?" He kicked out an oil drum. "Uh, nevermind."

However Evil Cole's invincibility made him be able to dodge the barrel without even trying. Two seconds later, flames were coating his arms as he launched himself at the man. Drake tried rolling backwards to avoid the Firebird Strike, but he didn't cover enough distance. Instead of getting away, he got a face-full of flames.

Sackboy used his Grabinator against Big Daddy, grabbing and slamming him to the ground. He let down yet another electric panel as Big Daddy got up behind him. He turned around and grabbed Mr. B, and a boxing glove sticker appeared behind the sack creature. He jumped up and Big Daddy was hit in the face.

The Demon took out his Amp and swiped at Drake twice before spinning around and pushing him away with his palm. He saw the man go towards the other All-Stars and immediately noticed something wrong: The boy (if he could even call it that) was beating Big Daddy. How did _that_ happen? Nevertheless, they were teammates, so Evil Cole threw a double grenade over towards them.

However, he was too late. By that time, Drake had already recovered and kicked out an oil drum, tripping Big Daddy, and that's when Sackboy unleashed his Super, transforming into his partner and swinging up on a rope, killing his rival.

* * *

"Haha, sucker!" Nate yelled. Then, to Sackboy, he said, "You did good, kid."

"Not good enough," Evil Cole snarled. "I'm still here." And he propelled himself towards the two with a Firebird Strike, slamming into their team.

* * *

Spike jumped up, spinning himself up and spinning his clubs like a whirlwind, Nariko going into the air a little with each hit. He then struck her with a powerful hit that sent her flying. He then let out his RC car and set it a few feet away from him. When Nariko came running back towards him, she predictively ran over it, allowing Spike to use it. A blue beam was sent up from the car and the woman started to crumple, so the boy threw out his Bananarang, hitting her.

Anyone watching, including the other fighters, would've just seen his power grow a little darker, but Spike was the only one who knew he had just reached Level 2.

* * *

When Big Daddy respawned, he found that Evil Cole had somehow managed to get the other two into the air, and was now sending multiple tripwire rockets up. It did the trick. Sackboy and Drake were helplessly stuck in the air, and the conduit himself was almost at Level 2. Nice.

Suddenly, Mr. Bubbles realized Sackboy had noticed him. Quickly putting on his jetpack, the living stuffed animal managed to get just out of the rockets' reach so that he could fight his rival.

Evil Cole obviously noticed this and allowed Drake to fall a little further than normal. He then used three Hellfire rockets against him, and Nate was sent into the air. The conduit jumped up after him and used Lightning Tether, pulling Drake towards him. He took out his Amp and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"LEVEL 2!"

The conduit looked down at the power that was outlining him, and shrugged nonchalantly. _What can I say? _he thought. _I'm good. _ Now he just needed to get the others close together.

Mr. Bubbles realized this. Making sure Evil Cole was watching, he struck his drill into the ground. He knew the conduit noticed how Sackboy was basically frozen in place by the shockwaves when he used Firebird Strike against Drake, pushing him closer. Once they were both caught in Big Daddy's attack, Evil Cole ran in between them.

"Feel that power coming to me!" he shouted as he activated his Level 2. Mr.B wasn't affected, and he was glad, because the other two were squirming in pain before they exploded.

* * *

"I''m finished with you!" were the first words Sackboy and his partner heard as they stayed with the dead for good. Radec himself was aiming his gun at a certain raccoon that Drake instantly recognized.

Suddenly, Spike shouted "This is true power!" and he swiped a golden Stun Club, sending a shockwave across the stage that Nariko easily evaded, along with Cole, who was also in the way. That left one person there: Radec. He suddenly fired just before he was killed.

His bullets never found their target, but that didn't mean he didn't kill anyone himself. Cole exploded a second after the Helghast leader.

Drake's only thought was that he wished his rival had gone with them.

* * *

**Okay, there's another reason it took so long: I was writing a long chapter.**

**I hope to be updating every week from now on. However, don't be surprised if I can't. See you!**


End file.
